


Poison

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Love Songs For The Lost [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Make-out, Songfic, and the other's a snake-like creature, frenemies to lovers?, in human form, possibly unsafe relationship?, since one's a human, stop teasing your crush like a kindergartener, technically interspecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "You...must be some breed of masochist, Khole. Wanting to rile me up just to satisfy a perverse fantasy?""1. Not a masochist, Four-Eyes--I'm more of a, what's the term, 'adrenaline junkie'. And two...it's not a 'perverse fantasy'...if you've got the iron-clad balls to make it reality."





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic--song is "Poison" by Alice Cooper and the song belongs to the members of the band and the songwriter; I just borrowed it for inspiration for this piece.

_Your cruel device...  
Your blood like ice...  
One look...could kill...  
My pain...your thrill!_  
= = =

Half-lidded golden eyes watched the blond man across the room--a faint shudder ran down the woman's spine at the thought of the sheer ferocity and cunning hidden beneath the man's carefully sculpted mask of civility. While most may feel the razor-like blade of his tongue...few outside of their enemies had ever felt the true burn of the venom in his words--the sheer, refined brutality of the immense strength that he tempered only for the sake of maintaining the illusion of a snarky bookstore clerk rather than the lethal creature that he truly was.

But she knew--oh, did she truly know! She had witnessed that strength many times--and felt it in the heat of the moment. She knew just how deeply his words could cut and just how powerful the venom of his hate could burn--she had witnessed it many times...and felt it just as often from how many times she riled him just to watch the mask fall away...even if for only a moment. The thrill of seeing even a glimpse at the deadly beast hidden beneath the facade was more addicting than the rush of the battlefield--the sheer fire of adrenaline both sweeter and more maddening than taking on an army of ogres with her sword. 

She relished in how quickly she could set him off, be it a war of words or a clash of their weapons...or even a rare glimpse of everything hidden behind those ice-covered green eyes--just the thought was enough to set her nerves on fire as a wicked smirk settled across her tan lips...and the owner of those green eyes turned to glare at her from behind thin-rimmed, steel glasses.

"What are you plotting now, Khole."

"Oh...if only you knew, Seth...if only you knew." She said smugly--was that an actual hiss that had slipped out in his tone? So...the blond was already on edge...perfect.

= = =  
 _I want to love you, but I'd better not touch! (Don't touch!)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop!  
I want to kiss you, but I want it too much! (Too much!)  
I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison!  
You're poison running through my veins!  
You're poison--I don't want to break these chains!_  
= = =

"What's got your scales all out of sorts? Shedding season? Can't find a decent-sized rat to eat?" Khole said, resting her chin on top of a closed fist as she leaned her weight onto the display counter--her expression as wild as a Cheshire Cat's grin...and just as infuriating to Seth.

"Kindly fuck off and die, wench." The blond man all-but hissed. Was it not enough that he was dealing with such a bad day in this shop--with all of the idiots coming through, asking the stupidest questions that he had ever heard in all of the centuries that he had lived? Did he have to suffer the arrogant swordswoman as well?! Honestly...it was as if she waited outside of the shop for a cue about how bad his day was going, then dropped in just to harass him further! Did she not understand the dangerous game that she was playing with him every, single day?!

"Hm...extra cranky, so it can't be shedding season--bet you'd get all listless and complacent for that--"

"I do not shed like a common beast, wench. Leave!"

"So it has to be hunger--want me to go and get you a nice, big, juicy rat? Bet there's some good ones in the backalley--might be all pickled though if those drunkards are hanging around again."

"The only drunkard around here is wearing a thousand-year-old leather trenchcoat and currently too idiotic to ever keep herself out of trouble."

"I am not a drunkard." Khole's expression actually turned stern--that had actually hurt...a little. Just a bit. "And I can take care of myself just fine, thank you!"

= = =  
 _Your mouth so hot...  
Your web--I'm caught...  
Your skin so wet...  
Black lace on sweat!_  
= = =

In the space of the words leaving her lips, the brunette found herself face to face with the thoroughly riled blond--a small, rarely used, part of her brain whispered that, maybe, she should have retreated...oh...five minutes ago? Maybe more. She leaned back some, looking into the slightly taller figure's face--oh....'snake eyes'...yeah, probably should have chosen a tactical retreat.

Seth's hands slammed down on the counter on either side of the golden-eyed woman--effectively caging her in and forcing her to have to lean back abit over the counter. A low hiss escaped his pale lips as he drew in air sharply...and his eyes momentarily widened when he registered the scent mix. There was fear, obviously--who wouldn't be frightened when they were trapped with no escape? Khole knew what he was truly capable of...had seen what happened to those around him when he did not tame his power--anyone sane would be afraid, even if only a little...but no, even stronger--practically overpowering the fear--was excitement...even a twist of desire?

Green, serpentine eyes gazed half-lidded from behind the seemingly delicate, rectangular lensed glasses as he processed the information now flooding his senses with each intake of air--so that was why she pursued this dangerous little game? Why she danced so nimbly with him along a knife edge that could surely end in one, or both, of them being irreparably wounded, if not dead? 

If he were a younger being, he would have jumped at the chance to run that gauntlet without a single care for the harm that could befall either of them at the end. If he were a crueler being, he would have laughed in her face--claiming her as being a simple-minded fool to want to play this game with him. But, as he was now, what was the option that he should take? Now that he had an idea of what lurked within her subconscious, he couldn't just leave this...could he? And besides all of that...could the potential rewards, however minuscule and fleeting, outweigh the multitude of risks? Was the chance of momentary ecstasy worth the drowning agony that was all-but guaranteed?

"You...must be some breed of masochist, Khole. Wanting to rile me up just to satisfy a perverse fantasy?"

Golden eyes narrowed--the brunette pushing herself forward some; every fiber of her being demanded that she defy the blond's cool dominance...yet, the tiny warning part of her brain was throwing up every possible red flag that it could. This was not part of the game--Seth was never supposed to know her real reasons for this pursuit. Instinct screamed to break free and run...but ego screamed louder--daring her to challenge the blond.

"1. Not a masochist, Four-Eyes--I'm more of a, what's the term, 'adrenaline junkie'." Khole said, trying to match her tone to the ice-cold one of the elder being before her. "And two...it's not a 'perverse fantasy'...if you've got the iron-clad balls to make it reality."

= = =  
 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins! (And pins!)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name!  
Don't want to touch you, but you're under my skin! (Deep in!)  
I want to kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison!  
You're poison running through my veins!  
You're poison--I don't want to break these chains!  
Poison._  
= = =

"You...are playing a very dangerous game, woman. One, that I doubt that you truly comprehend." The blond's voice was a rough hiss--thick with the rush of heat brought on by the pheromones in the air; Khole smirked and leaned in so that they were pressed together, tilting her head to lightly nip at the green-eyed warrior's earlobe.

"Don't know--pretty sure I'm a fast learner." She whispered against the pale flesh--this...this rush was even more intense than their battles with eachother or against their enemies.

Here was a being who constantly challenged her--always pushed back just as hard as she pushed him. He was not afraid of hurting her feelings...he didn't treat her as if she were a lesser being because of her gender like so many men that she had known in her life. When she attacked him, he attacked back--she may draw first blood, but she could be guaranteed that he would draw second. Just his presence forced her to fight harder--to be better...and she craved it. This could be the thrill to end them all...and, by the end, it could destroy one or both of them...but, by the goddess, did she want him! Even if this taste of venom could be the death of her...she wanted to savor it--to relish in the flavor even as it burned her to the core.

Green eyes locked with gold--every muscle in the blond's body tensed like an over-wound spring; this woman was simply infuriating! She always came after him--constantly needling him every chance she got. He practically ached to either claim her or kill her just to try to sate the raging inferno that she constantly set racing in his blood. She was arrogant and proud to a fault--always a cocky swagger to her step and a devil's smirk playing on those sinful lips. She ran headlong into anything without thinking for even a second about what could go wrong--sheer guile and dumb luck were the only things that she armed herself with, whether she was carrying her sword or not. She was pure grit and determination...she was too damn stubborn to just back down or hold her tongue and...by every deity that he claimed to not believe in, did he want her!

"Perhaps...but I am a very harsh teacher."

"Oh...I'm counting on it." Khole whispered against the elder's lips just before he pulled her into a soul-searing kiss...and ignited a new battle between them.

= = =  
 _One look... (One look!) ...could kill; (Could kill!)  
My pain...your thrill!_  
= = =

This could end so terribly...they were opposites in everything but their sheer stubbornness--neither would ever truly submit or back down. They fought constantly when they weren't watching eachother from across a room...or a battlefield. Could they even hope to try and make something like this work when they could barely be around one another without needing to fill the silence with challenges and insults? It shouldn't work...it couldn't--they were toxic to one another. This...this was messed up, broken and burned...too little existed to even attempt to build any kind of relationship beyond the animosity...yet...they were drawn to eachother despite the danger--like moths drawn to a burning flame.

Khole's tanned fingers came up to wind into the short, slicked back blond hair--running her tongue along the sharp peaks of the man's dagger-like teeth as one of his arms wrapped tightly around her to rid them both of what little space remained between them. Seth kept them both balanced against the counter with his free arm--his own forked tongue twining with the warrior woman's human one; a part of his brain warned him to temper his strength...that she would shatter from his touch if he were not careful...yet each attempt to hold back was only met with the brunette egging him own further.

= = =  
 _I want to love you, but I'd better not touch! (Don't touch!)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop!  
I want to kiss you, but I want it too much! (Too much!)  
I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison!  
You're poison running through my veins!  
You're poison--I don't want to break these chains!  
Poison! (Poi-son!)_  
= = =

When they broke apart for air, Seth tried to focus his gaze on the brunette--his glasses slightly skewed; Khole brought one hand up and easily removed the delicate frames--tossing them to the side on the counter.

"Much better."

"Says you." Seth scoffed--green eyes narrowed in a lethal glare that was only enhanced by the sharpened slit of his pupils; Khole simply laughed before bringing the hand to the front of the man's white button-up and jerked him close by the thin cotton cloth.

"Yeah...says me. What are you gonna do about it, Seth?"

"This." Was all the warning Khole got before the blond's lips were crushed, bruisingly, to her own once more--the hand at her back tightly gripping into the thick leather of her coat. Discreetly she slipped a booted foot just behind the blond's ankle and jerked, managing to off-balance him long-enough to reverse their positions so that the shapeshifter was almost laying on the display counter--the brunette woman leaning over him...that devil's smirk on her bruised lips making her look wild and savage...and setting a fire to his veins that was rapidly burning out of control.

Before he could even speak, Seth's lips were covered with the brunette's own--kissing him with the same fervor that he had kissed her. A tanned hand twined back into the blond locks--the other still tightly gripping the delicate material of the shirt, threatening to tear it. One pale hand gripped tightly to the back of her coat again--fingers digging so deeply into the material that a part of her brain wondered if there would be holes left behind from the blond's nails; the other hand came up--calloused fingers gripping tightly into the golden-eyed one's unruly shoulder-length mane. A momentary shock of pain from the grip on her only heightening the intensity.

= = =  
 _I want to love you, but I'd better not touch! (Don't touch!)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop!  
I want to kiss you, but I want it too much! (Too much!)  
I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison! Yeah!  
Well, I don't want to break these chains!  
Poison! (Poi-son!)_  
= = =

When next they drew back, they could only look at eachother...before Seth regained enough breath to speak--almost light-headed from the rush of pheromones saturating the air. A part of him utterly hated this heady sensation, even as the rest of him craved it with the desperation of starving man.

"Let me close up the shop."

"You do that...and don't take too long. You and me have some unfinished 'business' tonight, Snake-Eyes." Khole all-but purred, drawing a low, dangerous hiss from the man as she ran a blunt fingernail over the blond's own kiss-bruised lips.

"Then...you had best not disappoint me, woman." Seth hissed, pulling the brunette down into another heated--but all-too-short--kiss. "See you back at the house."

= = =  
 _Runnin' deep inside my veins!  
Burnin' deep inside my brain! (Poison!)  
(Poison!) And I don't want to break these chains!   
Poison!_

***FIN***


End file.
